Continuation of Eclipse
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Ancient Quilulite wolves return and are pissed about the treaty. They decide to take things into their own hands, and the other pack agree. So it turns into a fight. Edward nearly dies, Rosalie turns into ash and Jacob gets totaled. Bella becomes a vampir


(Continuation of Eclipse)

**(Continuation of Eclipse)**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**

**Well nothings a myth, and now legends are screwed too? Life's unfair!**

She's gone, Bella is gone. She chose Edward over me. No, that sounds too humane. She chose the filthy bloodsucking parasite over me. Now, she's engaged to the leech, and after the honeymoon, she won't be Bella anymore. Her eyes will glisten red from her own blood, gross. I've seen newborn vampires in action before. They are out of complete control and super, super strong. They are brutal, merciless, cold-blooded, stone creatures with rocks for hearts. Not that vampires as old as Edward are much better.

A tremor of fury shook through my body. Not that it could make a difference now. I am already my black-brown wolf self. I used my anger to run faster. The forest I am racing through is nothing but a green and brown blur on either side of me. I sniff the air. That, right there, that is the smell of freedom, mixed with another scent that I DON'T want to smell right now. I skidded to a halt and slammed into the nearest tree - which I crushed under the sudden force – and then into the tree behind it, a thicker tree, which I sent crashing into the next. They wouldn't... no ... They would leave me alone; let me wallow in my own sorrow, without their pity. They would NOT be following me. Besides - even in my own head I manage to sound smug – I can't hear their thoughts. Yet there it is, as there as the grass is green, the typical scent of a Quilulite pack. I _think_ there are three of them, and they are closer to the Canadian border than I am – odd, I have never known a wolf to stray that far from La Push, let alone three wolves – only a couple of miles away. It was curiosity that had me putting one foot in front of the other, following the trail.

I found them, 5 miles away from the Canadian border. I, being the incredibly accurate genius that I so obviously was, got it right (no surprises there), there are three wolves, wondering astonishingly far from the area they are meant to be protecting. One with rich, cream fur, who was clearly the alpha. One with a thick, maroon coat who, to use Bella's phrase, was visibly the beta, and a third with bright, fiery red hair. All were the size of a full-grown racing horse, but I was no smaller. They seem just as surprised as I was and, though the shock has worn off, still am. Later, after we morphed back into our human forms, we stood around a blazing campfire and talked.

"I am really, REALLY, extremely confused!" I confessed.

"We," the cream wolf paused to look at his pack, "are Taha Aki's first...litter; I suppose you can call it that." My jaw was well and truly on the ground, a good 6.8 feet distance.

"That doesn't help with the confusion thing," I sighed, "I mean, our legends tell us that Taha Aki only had one son left, after the first and second encounter with the cold ones." I dimly recalled the stories my father told me of the older days.

"We didn't die," the red wolf shamefully bowed his head, "We found the cold ones, two of them, but after witnessing the pair fight over whose prey was whose, as they had two women and a child with them, we fled. Had we stayed, we would have been butchered like...well dogs." The wolf man admitted, with another reprehensible incline of his head.

"Ever since, we have prowled the mountains and forests. We could never return, we have dishonoured our family and our tribe, it is better that they perceive us as dead." Finished the man who was also the maroon wolf.

"On that note we hand the spotlight over to you. Telling you our story eased none of our misunderstanding." Said the cream wolf man. So I told them my story, from my love for Bella, to my hate for the Cullen's, and the treaty. Their response was dreadful. They jumped around at once and started shouting.

"Impossible"

"Outrageous"

"To think that it has come to living next to STONE!!"

"How could they let this happen?"

"We have to go back..."

"...To protect the tribe."

"Agreed." They murmured one over the top of the other, barely letting each other finish before starting their own comment.

"WAIT!" I cried, "Kill the leeches," they looked at each other questioningly, so I rephrased, "kill the vampires, I really couldn't care less about them," except Carlisle, I realised, he was the best, the most caring of all of them put together. "But please, PLAESE, don't hurt Bella." I was practically on the ground begging them to consider it. "Please." I moaned, barely a whisper.

"I if she is with them..."

"...Then she is against us...

"...And we take her down." They finished each other's sentence the same way an old married couple would. Creepy and god was it annoying. I think I am going to throw-up, they are talking about BELLA, and she is a human. A clumsy-too-fragile-for-her-own-good HUMAN!! They stood up, while I was still letting the realisation sink in, and started running, in the direction of Forks. "What about your pathetically stupid honour?" I mumble to myself as the disappeared into the trees.

**Chapter 2**

**Kill Edward means killing Bella. How on earth is that fair, at all? Fate is playing some awful games on my sanity, and I'm telling you now, it isn't fun!**

What do I do? I want Edward dead, sure any day, thanks for the favour. But not Bella, never Bella. Apparently though, they are a package deal. Where is the gift box and card? Even though I am back home I don't know how long I am staying. Evidently I will soon be celebrating the death of the Cullen's but at the same time mourning that of Bella's. My fellow wolves aren't being very helpful either. They agree with the ancient ones –as they are now being called – because there has never before been and opportunity like this, were we would almost double their numbers. If anyone would know enough about the protective pull I feel for Bella, it would be Sam. He has his Emily, and if situations were reversed I know he would want to do everything to keep her alive. So maybe I'll ask Sam what exactly he will and won't make me do. Maybe, just maybe there will be a loophole big enough to fit my huge, muscle covered, extremely hot body.

Sam was with Emily, naturally. He already knew why I would be here, after hearing my debating thoughts when I was running back here, but I asked anyway.

"I don't know what to do; I can't just sit back while they kill Bella, even if it is the right thing to do. I can't let her die. We are intended to be protectors, not murderers. Whether she will or won't become one of them eventually is irrelevant, she is human now. It goes against everything we stand for to let her die by wolf hands." It felt good to get it all out, even if I hadn't formed a question yet.

"Jacob, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but believe it or not, I am not a bad guy. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now, but if it was Emily. If Emily were – god forbid – ever in this position I would want to tell her, give her a chance to escape. I am not going to make you do anything. You can do what you think is right. Even if you do warn them they won't stand a chance, with all the leeches there and fighting, which Carlisle probably won't, but if he did, then it would work out two wolves on one bloodsucker. You do what you have to do." He smiled at me, and at once I felt at one with him.

"Thank-you Sam." I meant every ounce of gratitude, as the tone of my voice would suggest.

"I won't make you do anything to hurt Bella physically, but _you will fight Edward._" He ordered the last bit, his voice booming with the alpha command. Fine by me.

Okay. Protect Bella. Okay. Warn the Cullen's. I cringed internally at the thought of giving them warning. They better not mistake themselves into thinking that I did this for THEM, only Bella. If I could I would find a way to save her that did not include tipping them off I would. Only what else could I do? Walk up to her and try to convince her to come with me. Yeah, I can SOOO see that working (sarcastic cough, sarcastic cough).

'Hi Bella, I know I was really pissed the last time I saw you, but really, I am sort-of over that. Anyway, you need to come with me because there is a really big danger that I can't tell you about coming to kill your fiancé, his family and, if you don't let me steal you, you too.' Yeah. Reeeaall smooth.

So I have to warn the parasites. I sprinted into the woods, slipping off my shorts and kicking my sneakers off as I went. My body rocking violently and I burst into my canine self. My shirt lay in shreds behinds me. I ran faster.

Before I came into view I altered myself back into my human form. I threw on my pants and was thankful to the remains of my shirt. Can't possibly wear that now. So Bella can see my perfect and super good-looking chest, let her dream about that – other than the nightly nightmare that boyfriend/fiancé/parasite of hers must give her.

**Edwards P.O.V**

**Chapter 3**

**Of course it's the wolves**

I sighed; today was one of those days when I was oddly content. Bella's head lay in my lap, her ring – my mother ring – shone brilliantly in the light. She was reading Weathering Heights, for the umpteenth time. Alice was fluttering about dusting and re-dusting every surface she could find. Her vision vanished, so we were expecting a visit from the wolves, but it made her feel stripped and unprepared. Jasper and Emmett were playing their odd and intricate version of chess. Rosalie was, as usual, avoiding Bella. Her excuse this time was that her flash car needed a clean and service.

I traced Bella's face with my fingers, ever so softly. She was so delicate, so breakable. Silk over glass, a soap bubble, I had once called her, and yes, it was fitting. She looked up at me, her face turning scarlet. Her love for me was clear in her deep brown eyes. I was flying, no, I was soaring! She loves me, she said yes to me! Will I ever get over those two facts? No. Never.

The snide, vicious thoughts of Jacob Black interrupted my reverie. What a surprise, no, really, BIG surprise! He was chanting something along the line of:

'East to the sea, west to the land.

Death to the leech, who took my woman.'

Nice.

One minute later he came running into view, his chest bare (and looking as if he thought he was the hottest thing in the world). His face was as cold as my skin, and his thoughts were that same chant over and over. I recognised this, Alice sometimes did it, and he was trying to block me out. He was hiding something.

"Looks like there is a surprise for you." I told Bella, trying to hide my annoyance as much as possible, but not quite succeeding.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise. As much as I know you hate surprises, just bare with me, you'll like this" Yes, she would like this one. She always liked it when she went to La Push. I met him at the door, Bella's hand in mine.

"Jacob!" She gasped, and her face lit right up.

"This isn't personal, at least, not completely anyway." He told her simply. He made a slip, and his thoughts were as clear as glass. He was not intentionally, but nevertheless running through his past two days. I gasped. He turned to look at me, and was abruptly furious.

"Will you stop that!" He yelled right up at my face.

"It's not something I can turn off." I told him simply, my mind was elsewhere, contemplating this newly arisen issue. Bella's eyes never left mine. They were full of unasked questions, open curiosity.

"Trouble with the wolves." There was no need to tell her more than that, to get her any more involved than necessary. I am to blame for her small part in this any way. They will willingly kill her, just for loving me.

"Thank you Jacob." I closed the door on him, I needed Carlisle. The dogs always picked the worse times to do things, like now. I need Carlisle, too bad he is on an extended hunting trip with Esme.

Jacob sprinted into the forest, but as soon as he was behind the first line of trees he stopped, how odd?

Emmett and Jasper were behind me; Alice was holding Bella around the waist. In a voice so low that, with their entire super natural hearing they had to lean on closer to catch what I was saying. So fast and soft that Bella wouldn't even know I was talking.

"We fight." My two brothers said in unisation.

'Can't they wait, you know, come back again in a month or so. The wedding is next week!!' It was so typically Alice to whine about the dogs timing to attack.

"_ALICE!" _I complained.

"It's not as if I can control my thoughts." In reply to the disbelieving look I gave her she added "At least not all the time."

"But I don't get it, why attack now, the treaty is still strong?" Jasper asked, going on as if we never left the topic of fighting.

"Two reasons, firstly, the '_ancient ones_' don't have any intention to stick to the treaty, no matter what the others thought. Secondly, they figured we would be breaking it soon enough." I glanced at Bella, and smiled.

**. . . .**

I heard her thoughts before we heard her scream, but only by a small fraction of a second.

'I think, no, why would someone? No, no one would be following me. No.' Rosalie was telling herself 'but what is that, yes someone is there. Definitely.' Then BANG, the unmistakable sound of teeth sinking into rock. Emmett was next to her pile of bones in an instant, protecting her, until she could reform, until she could fight for herself. The wolves were attacking.

There were 13 of them and 4 ½ of us, plus one human, who is SO GOING TO STAY OUT OF THIS! How could I keep Bella in the house, safe, and be where my family needed me, all at once?

"Stay here Bella." I commanded her, doubtfully. When did she ever do as I asked of her? I ran outside, so, of course, Bella followed. It was a losing battle, trying to make her do something she did not want to do, when her mind was made up, that was it. I could protect her better here anyway. My siblings were occupied, 3 to 1, each of them. Except Rosalie, who was half way whole again. That left four for me to deal with, and Bella. Why is life always the hardest for me? I mean, not Bella of course, but it took me a century of loneliness to find her. And I am the one protecting her, whilst fighting off four attackers. They circled around me, almost dancing. One was stepping closer to Bella. I wheeled around to face a dark russet-brown wolf, just as he pounced.

**Bellas P.O.V**

**Chapter 4**

**Not Edward!**

I closed my eyes and screamed. I know that sound all too well, the sound of razor sharp teeth cutting into the rock hard flesh of a vampire, in this case, my vampire. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the love of my life in a pile of bones on the ground!

"NO!" I screeched, as soon as I found my voice. I shouted again and again "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." I ran to stand protectively over him. So he had time to do whatever the hell it was that Rosalie did. "NO!" It felt like that was the only thing I could say. It was barely a whisper now. "Please..." Tears rolled, unstoppable down my cheeks. I looked straight into the eyes of a wolf I knew. He had brown, shaggy fur, and he was, once, my best friend. "Please, please, please, please..." I pleaded. "Please?" This time it was a question. Jacob still hadn't moved, so I turned in a semi-circle, looking into the eyes of every wolf I could, without leaving Edward. Some of them I recognised like Leah. Yet there was one I didn't, this one had cream coloured hair. Every one of them shook their heads, a sure no, each time I met their gaze. I looked back at Jacob "Please, don't, please!" He returned my stare and, after a moment's hesitation, he nodded his head. What a relief! He walked forward and stood next to me. My head reached the thigh of his leg. I know he wasn't doing this for Edward, it was for me. I looked at the pile of torn ligaments at my feet.

He was nearly completely renewed. I looked back at the new, yet old looking wolf, just curious. I met his gaze and half smiled. He shook his head, slowly but deliberately. I stole a glance at my fiancé, not long now. This unusual, oversized dog jumped, as soon as I looked up. So, this was it. 'I love you, Edward' I thought, a little frantic. Mid-air this beast collided with another hulky shape, with such a speed and force that they were only blurs, odd shapes with indistinct colours. Cream and brown mixed together in unusual ways. The wrestling only lasted half a minute, no one was hurt – thank god – but Jacob obviously won, the cream animal stood down.

Beside me Edward jump up with such a force that his feet sunk a good 10cm into the ground. A red wolf replaced the cream and snapped its jaw in Edwards direction. A low but incredibly intimidating sound slipped through his lips, a growl, in reply. The other dogs whimpered and shrunk back. After a bark of command from the huge maroon one they stepped back up. Then it really began, three jumped forward at first, then another followed, all of them dancing around him like it were a game. The crimson swine walked away, as if victory was so clear he could taste it on his tongue. Brute! The cream mammal that was I so familiar with by now took his place. It stalked forward and crouched, as if to pounce. The thing must have seen me, it can't be that old, but perhaps shrugged me off as a pawn, easily disposed.

Edward was very preoccupied and I know what I have to do, if I want to do anything, which I definitely do. I can't just stand by and watch this monster plan the death of everything that I hold close to my heart. I timed it perfectly; just after the pathetic animal leapt I stood in its way. I watched his expression carefully, knowing that this very well may be the last thing I ever see, I recognised the shock and then anger that wove its way into its features. I turned my head to look at Edward, one last time. I can feel the ruthless pain as its heavy body thwacked into mine. I can feel my body as it fell limply to the ground, the sound of it echoing in my ears. Then it went dark. I can't feel. I can't hear and I can't see.

My body is numb, out of my control. I don't know how long it lasted, minutes, hours, days, but the whole time I kept the image of my love in my mind. Am I dead? I don't feel dead. If I am then this isn't any kind of heaven, then again, nothing would be heaven unless Edward was there. Maybe this is my punishment then, maybe because I had too much of a heaven in life, I don't get one in death. Maybe I broke some kind of rule, one that say, 'Thou shall love only so much, be happy to a limit and never, EVER be happy whilst others are suffering' My sufferer was Jacob, he suffered every day, because of me. A very likely possibility. Another eternity of nothing passed and another. The next one was different; heat was working its way into the numbness. At first it was only mildly hot, then, quite rapidly increased, until it was unbearable. I don't know how long the darkness actually lasted but a range of fiery reds and yellows replaced it. The pain came strong and fierce, and the numbness became something to dream about. After over double the time of the 'darkness' the burning began to wear off. Starting at my fingers and toes, soon followed by the rest of my body. All of the flames retreated to my heart. BANG. BANG. BANG. The sound of my pulse was terrifyingly loud in my ears. Then the pain stopped and everything was still. I had stopped breathing. My heart had stopped beating. I think, maybe, I don't know, but I _think_ that I am a...vampire. Slowly I opened my eyes, I saw every insignificant, tiny, crack and colour. Still, I wasn't looking; I couldn't take my eyes off Edwards face. He was shining, glowing, gleaming absolutely shouting with perfection. I marvelled at his beauty. WOW. I can't believe it but my heart, hollow as forever will be, is overflowing with love for him right now, more love than I ever believed possible. Yet, he was sad.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later." He gave me the best smile he could, but it was wrong. It didn't fit with his expression.

"What happened? Please, tell me" My voice tinkled, like music. My imagination was spilling out of control.

"We killed them," he told me, soberly "the three ancient wolves and ... And, Jacob." He managed to choke out; his voice broke at the end. His eyes were searching my expression, looking for my reaction. I didn't feel the loss of a loved one, as Edward obviously thought I would. No, I felt the loss of a great friend. I loved Edward too much. I didn't blame him, or his siblings, as he thought I surely would. He did what he had to, to protect each other. "Any casualties on our side?" I asked, not quite managing to keep my voice level and relaxed.

"Only one..." he began, but looked down. I cupped my hand under his chin, like he used to for me.

"Who?" My voice shook. The image of Alice flashed again and again in my mind.

"R...R...Rosalie." He all but whispered. A sea of emotions crashed down on me, one after the other. The first was relief. It wasn't Alice, she was tiny and small and ...Alive. Then shame, how could I possibly think like that? Thirdly, remorse, no more Rosalie, wow, I really never knew her, and now I never will, finally sorrow, poor Emmett.

"What happened?" I all but whispered back.

"We were outnumbered, 13 to 4. One got to Rosalie again; will you believe it was because she stopped to fix her hair in the reflection of a puddle? Anyway, they got to her before Emmett could help her. In his revenge rampage he took down the red and sand wolf and Jacob. It was an awful time to be in his head. I killed the maroon one." His eyes were tortured. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking.

"You're not a murderer, he was meant to die a very long time ago, remember." It seemed he did and he cheered up the tiniest fraction.

"Promise me something?" He asked.

"…What…?" I replied, warily.

"Promise me that you'll never do something as stupid and as reckless as what you did for me." He requested bluntly.

"For you," he looked half hopeful, "I can't promise anything, sorry." For a brief moment his thoughts were so clear in his eyes they should have been in writing. If I was correct, he was thinking that he wasn't worth me nearly dieing - WRONG, he was worth that and so much more – and that I always did the exact opposite of what he wanted me to do, what he thought I should do. I sucked in a laugh of sarcasm, how wrong he was.

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. The shock wore off as realisation hit. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. There was SOO much about her, despite her obvious vanity, that I didn't know; there was SOO much about me, despite my obvious love for a vampire, that she didn't know. Not Alice, thank god for that, even though I know I shouldn't, but there was no denying my relief. Not Jasper, not Emmett, not Carlisle, Esme, of Edward, definitely not Edward. But Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie.

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. 3 muts I didn't want to know, Jacob and Rosalie.

All gone, but not Edward. No, never Edward. Now I was a vampire and we can spend eternity together


End file.
